Abstract The primary concept of NH-INBRE is that using available resources to support biomedical research by faculty and students at the Partners is central to accomplishing all NH-INBRE goals. NH-INBRE has established a diverse array of programs outside of the mandated Developmental Research Project Program, Bioinformatics Core and Administrative Core (AC) to support biomedical research at the Partners. As these programs have increased in number, evolved and become more complex, we determined, through internal and external evaluation and Steering Committee (SC) input, that consolidating these programs into a Research and Training Core (RTC) would optimize their impact, improve network communication and better coordinate these programs with all other NH-INBRE programs. We propose establishing a Research and Training Core to be directed by the Program Coordinator with major decisions made by the AC with input from the SC and the External Advisory Committee. Focus of the RTC will be 1) Improving communications to the Partners on the original and recently developed NH-INBRE programs that collectively support robust and diverse research, education and training to faculty, trainees and staff; 2) Organizing in close collaboration with the DRPP and Bioinformatics/Genomics Core all scientific advising and mentoring of student, postdoc and faculty researchers; 3) Augmenting Partner infrastructure ? e.g. equipment/services, lab space and 4) Collaborating with internal evaluation expert, Sharon O?Connor (see AC Section) and external EAC and AAAS advisors so as to periodically assess all RTC programs to better fulfill NH-INBRE goals. Resources administered through the RTC come from NH-INBRE funding as well as extensive institutional support from both Leads and Partners.